


Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Edging, Gangbang, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rape, Underage Sex, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drabbles. Horny and pro-shippy. Mostly Creek whoops.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: anonymous





	1. Creekenny Polyamory

Kenny and Tweek love kissing. Tweek likes having something to do with his mouth and hands so that they’re too occupied to chew and pick and tear himself to pieces. Kenny’s just a dumb slut who doesn’t know how to do anything but fill orifices. It’s not as if they don’t have sex, but much more often they’ll simply broil for hours, buzzing infuriatingly close to a proper zenith but always plateauing before reaching any kind of satisfying climax. In the meantime, they fill the room with a maddeningly arrhythmic score of slurping, sucking, keening, sighing, panting, lapping, whining, and the constant chirp of smoochy little pecks peppering over skin.

“Can you guys fucking stop?” I finally snap over my shoulder, letting my iPad drop flat on my lap. I do an awkward little half-kick against the floor to make my chair spin to face them.

On my bed, Kenny lies on his back, shirt rucked up to his neck, both hands gripping at Tweek’s ass, stirring their groins together through their clothes. When Tweek sits upright, still straddling Kenny’s lap, a rope of drool drags between their lips. He sucks it up through his teeth, licks a little drool from the corner of his mouth, and asks, “What?”

“Stop making out. Or like. Do it quietly!? You’re pissing me off with all your disgusting... _noises_.”

Kenny begins to rebelliously bounce his hips ever so slightly. “Wow, Craig, must be hard to have to listen to your two super cute boyfriends get themselves all hot and bothered and ripe for the fucking as soon as you’re done playing Candy Crush over there.”

“I’m not playing Candy—why don’t you just have sex with each other if you’re so horny, then?” It doesn’t sound nearly as biting as I’d hoped it would.

Tweek growls. “I don’t wanna get fucked by Kenny. I want _you_ to do it.”

Kenny pulls Tweek’s basketball shorts down over the curve of his bubble butt. He pulls him open, showing off his pretty little hole. “C’mon, Craig, come get in these guts.”

“Ew. Don’t say it like that.” Still, Tweek wags his ass, inviting me in.

“I have the right to hang out in my own room without being peer pressured into a threesome—where _I’ll_ end up doing all the work, of course.”

“Naw, c’mon, you don’t have to do anything. Look, here,” he dunks his middle and index finger into Tweek’s mouth. Tweek hums pleasantly around the intrusion, his cheeks hollowing as he gives a few appreciative sucks, his tongue lolling out to give chase when Kenny pulls free. It’s a very natural motion for both parties when Kenny begins to pump his fingers into Tweek’s asshole. “I’ll even get it ready for you.”

Through a peal of whimpers, Tweek mewls, “You’re sho nice, Kenny, letting me go firsht....”

“Nice, my ass. The second ride always lasts way longer.” Before Tweek can complain, Kenny hooks his fingers inside of him, making his butt hop up and his face smash down into Kenny’s chest in an attempt to stifle his yelp. “C’mon, Craig, come stir up Tweek’s tummy. Knock this little slut up. Listen to how thirsty he is for your big thick cock. You want me to slurp down on it, get it all slick and hard and ready? Or how ‘bout Tweek sits on it and I shove my tongue up in him at the same time and work you both? I bet I can do that. If I can lick the bottom of a beer bottle, I can do that. C’mon, Craig. C’mon. C’mon. Craig. C’mon.”

Usually, my inclination is to do the exact opposite of whatever Kenny suggests. However, it’s hard to deny the temptation to comply—particularly so when Tweek turns his pleading gaze to me, like even after hours of heavy petting and a direct assault against his prostate, his satisfaction is entirely dependent upon my mercy. Between Kenny’s bad ideas and Tweek’s gravitational pull, they make a dangerous duo, especially to the easy mark that is my dick.

“...Fine. But you’re licking up the mess after.”

“Woohoo!”


	2. Creek gets noncon gangbanged but really it's just Tweek

It was my idea to go to the bathhouse. I just thought it’d be fun, have an audience, show off what prodigies we are. I figured maybe some of the men might give us a bit of money, even, like how my dad gives me extra allowance if I let him take pictures. I’ve heard the phrase “give them an inch and they’ll take a mile,” but I’m really getting it now.  
It’s three men, as old as and older than our dads. One’s holding Tweek tight on his lap, bruising his forearms in his grip, sitting on the massage table. Beside him, another reaches over to pry Tweek’s knees open. Another’s got his hand on the back of my head, aiming my gaze toward the others.  
Tweek’s got a tight rictus of a grin on. Not his real smile. He squirms just a little, but he’s not trying to break free. He’s not looking at anyone. He’s not looking at me.  
“I almost didn’t come out tonight,” the man holding Tweek’s legs open chuckles. He’s disgusting. Fat and bald and spotty. His skin is wet and shining in the steam, like lunchmeat. The man holding Tweek on his lap isn’t much better. You almost can’t see the man under all the hair. He’s got it everywhere but the top of his head. Beside them, Tweek looks like a Christmas tree angel. His skin is seashell white against their liver-red. Hair downy like a duckling. Tiny and fragile, like a china doll.  
The man holding me begins to massage the back of my neck, down into the crook of my shoulder. His hands feel like crumpled paper. “No need to be so nervous, Craig.” I don’t know how he knows my name. “You like this kind of thing, don’t you? Are you scared? Don’t worry, baby. I can be gentle. We have all the time we need to get you ready.”  
“Wait,” Tweek grunts, sitting suddenly upright. “You don’t need Craig. I want all of you to myself. I don’t want to share.”  
The men all laugh. “You don’t think your little boyfriend can handle it?”  
Tweek shakes his head, hard. “He’s not a slut like me. I’m plenty enough for all of you. I promise, if I can’t satisfy you all, he’s yours.” He pushes up off of the table, positions his hole overtop of the cock beneath him. I’ve never seen him take anything bigger than me. He spreads himself with his fingers, and then dips his hips down low. He swallows up the head with no friction at all. There, he wiggles, adjusting. “C’mon, fuck me! One cock isn’t enough!”  
He sounds so clumsy and fake. His legs are shaking, hard. They buckle inward, and he sinks down with a little shriek of pain. The man he’s riding holds him up by his hips. Tweek rubs over his belly with his palm. He closes his eyes and groans, low and subdued.  
“Too big?” The man beside him asks. “You’re gonna have a hard time if that’s all it takes to get you full.”  
Biting his lip, Tweek shakes his head again. “N-no, this...I can...” he inhales sharply, and then sinks down. I can see everything, the point where the cock stretches and slides past his rim, disappearing up into him. Once he’s bottomed out, I can see the shape of it pushing up out of his stomach. I don’t know what happens if someone tears inside. “There. See? No problem.” His teeth are chattering. His dick is half-hard. He still won’t look at me.  
It feels weird, seeing someone else inside him. Like seeing someone else in your clothes, maybe. I don’t feel jealous. I just feel disillusioned. Somehow I never considered the possibility that he’d fit together with anyone but me. I don’t know how he’s stretching so wide so easy. We’ve never done it in that position, where he’s sort of posed like he’s doing a crabwalk. We’re always face-to-face, kissing and communicating, being pretty and in love. He looks awkward. Embarrassing.  
“I’m a greedy whore, okay? I wanna get pumped full by all three of you. I want you all to myself. So just make Craig wait outside.” He’s bouncing his hips. I don’t think he has the strength to properly piston up and down. The guy he’s fucking seems more amused than impressed.  
The one holding me lets go. I don’t intend to go anywhere. I’m not going to let them hurt Tweek. I don’t know what I can do, but I’m not going to run away. But he doesn’t try to move me. He just steps closer to Tweek, dropping his towel to the floor.  
“We’ll spoil you all you want, babe. But let’s let your little boyfriend watch, alright? After all, it looks like he’s having a pretty good time already.”  
Tweek finally looks at me. He looks at my pathetic dick, dribbling precum, harder than it’s ever been in my life. He inhales, and I think he’s about to spit at me, berate me, tell me what I deserve to hear. But he just moves faster up and down, eyes steady on me, just like when we’re having sex together. “Okay. Let him watch. I want him to know how disgusting I am.”  
I feel so close to him right now.


	3. Tweek sucks dick to get into R-rated movies

Out in the alley between the movie theater and Tweek’s parents’ coffee shop, Craig leans against the brick, carefully positioned out of sight behind the dumpsters, but not so close he has to smell the war waging between the puddles of butter-flavored syrup and molding coffee grounds. He feels a little cool, standing by himself, but also kind of lame, like he should be chewing a toothpick and flipping a quarter or something. He hopes no one sees him. No one but Tweek, anyway. As much as he loves impressing him, Craig doesn’t mind letting his dorkier side out when it’s only Tweek there to see it. Maybe that’s love. Whatever.

The theater being right next door is convenient sometimes. Seeing movies is something to do. Even when they don’t feel like watching anything, it’s nice to have a dark room to hide in. There are two issues, though: movies get expensive, and they’re too young to get into all the good ones. Luckily, between the two of them, there are few problems that can’t be solved. While Craig provides all the necessary force, Tweek provides something more akin to finesse.

Tweek’s clearing his throat as he pushes the fire door open. He slides his foot into the shoe he was using as a doorstop, kicks against the ground a couple times to get it wedged on right, and beckons Craig forward with a quick nod of his chin.

After Craig slides into the back room, now empty but for the tall towers of stacked popcorn buckets and a row of employees’ coats, he subdues a smile. “Dude.”

“Shut up,” Tweek growls. His voice is rough; he coughs again, then burps.

“Was it the old guy, or the young guy?”

“Young. _Egh_.” Tweek leads the way out of the room, into the long, empty hall. From behind, Craig makes vain attempts to un-muss Tweek’s hair as they trot across the tacky carpet to the wide arched doorway into the bathroom.

In the middle of the day, the building’s practically empty. They don’t bother going into a stall. Tweek washes his hands first, scrubbing up to his elbows, and then splashes soapy water on his face.

“You’re smearing it. Here,” Craig grabs a couple fistfuls of paper towels and runs them under the sink. He tilts Tweek’s face up by the chin, holding him in place, as he wipes roughly against the thick patina of slimy cum spattered across his boyfriend’s face. Tweek cringes, but doesn’t complain.

“There’s the pretty face,” Craig laughs, kind of being ironic but kind of not. Tweek’s unamused either way. He allows Tweek to dab his face dry with his sleeve. “He didn’t do it on purpose, did he?”

“No. Just poor communication. But _still_.”

“ _Still_ ,” Craig barks in support. Again, Tweek is not amused.

“How come I’m the one who always has to suck dick?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“’Cause you’re really good at it. I do the punching, you do the sucking.”

“Hey, I can fight. I kicked _your_ ass.”

“Uh, when?”

“Third grade.”

Craig deigns to laugh. “ _You_ kicked _my_ ass? You mean the time I sent you to the hospital?”

“ _I_ sent _you_ to the hospital.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I broke my hand on your teeth,” Craig growls.

“Right after you broke your nose on my fist,” Tweek growls louder.

“Right after _your mom_ broke her _ass_ on my _dick_ ,” Craig snarls.

“Right after your _dick_ broke its _nuts_ on _fuck you_ ,” Tweek snarls louder.

“Babe. Babe.” Craig grabs Tweek by the shoulders. He pulls back enough to miss Tweek’s snapping jaws. “I love you so much.”

“Shut up. Fuck off. I hate you.”

“Okay.” Craig shifts his tone down to ask, “Do you want me to suck some of the dicks?”

Tweek’s teeth are still bared and gnashing. His eyes dart off to one side, and then the other, careful not to meet Craig’s. He mumbles.

“What?”

“I said ‘no.’ _Errgh_. You...jerk.”

Craig softens a little, letting his shoulders round. He gives Tweek a squeeze. “Really, it’s fine. It’s fair. Though I don’t know how many people are gonna _want_ me to—”

“I don’t _want_ you to. I don’t want you to do...to do that with...just...,” he closes his eyes and inhales. Opens them and exhales. “Just do that with me, okay?”

Craig’s mouth shapes out an “oh,” but he holds the sound inside. His ego does a quick somersault. He remembers a phrase Clyde’s sister said once: every time there’s an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Must be triplets.

“So uh. If there’s, uh. If there’s not too many people in the theater, do you want me to...?”

He shrugs oh-so-casually. “They have those VIP seats that lean back. I’m pretty sure they won’t kick us out if we sneak into one.”

“Fuck, man, all the shots to the face you’ve taken in that back room? We can _break_ that puppy.”


End file.
